Loveless
by xxforgetme
Summary: She was always alone, forced to proceed down the path that others had carved out for her. But when she finally finds love, could it be with the one she had always been fighting against? The enemy? LassxArme.
1. Prologue: Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

**Yet another Lass and Arme fic. :3 **

* * *

_She was always solitary, always unable to break out of her shell. _

_She was unable to love, unable to feel, so much to the point she was afraid of her world, afraid of being alone. She knew she was different, people shied away from her as if she held some kind of unfathomable curse. _

_She had tried so hard to be the same as them…but in the end, she was alone, always alone._

_Fear._ The darkness enveloping her like a cloud of fear, the stagnant taste of betrayal in the air. _The blood. _There was so much of it. _So red, so warm. _

It covered her hands, and her face, the streaks of red a constant reminder of her weakness. _So...alone..._her world closed in on her, enclosing her in the bars of her own sin. _I don't want to be...alone..._gunshots fired in the distance and the sickening smell of rust and salt filled her nostrils, the moon; a sliver of goldenness, hanging off the precarious peaks of the sky.

_Scared…I'm scared…_She shivered, wrapping her wounded arms around her as a tear dripped down her face, cutting tracks on her dirty cheeks. _So…scared…_

_His white eyes...the blood...fear...alone..._She squeezed her eyes shut, the liquid leaking out and spilling onto her lap, making wet spots on her plaid skirt.

_'Mommy?' she asked, frowning at the war cries in the distance. 'Will they...' she gestured to the dying man that was laying on the bed of their hut. 'Will they kill us?' Her bottom lip trembled as she whispered the last words. 'Will they kill us like they killed Daddy?' Arme's mother smiled a warm smile and patted her head, drawing her into a hug. _

_'Of course not.' she murmured. _

_'You promise?' _

_'I promise.' She didn't see the silent tears that dripped off her mother's cheeks and onto her purple hair._

'You broke...our promise...you died...' She gasped, trying to contain all the anguish and fear that seeped out of her. 'They...killed you...' Her tears were flowing now, making visible puddles on her skirt. Her mind was consumed with one word before she was pushed deeper, and deeper into the pit of unrequited darkness.

_Liar._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The dull thud of her heartbeat was getting increasingly annoying.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

She was too tired to get up, too tired to move a muscle. She felt something underneath her supporting her weight, something that felt rough and coarse. Summoning all her strength, she turned her head to her capturer, but his face was masked in a black veil. She was hit on the head with something that felt vaguely like a club and closed her eyes, ignoring the stinging pain on her head.

_I hope you kill me. _She thought bitterly, clutching the leather bracelet on her wrist that she always wore. _I hope you finally stop the pain…_

She was deposited in a cold, stone castle and her eyes were covered by a gnarly hand.

'Mmm.' a sickening voice screeched in her ear. 'Now that the Queen is dead..I can finally overtake Serdin…' A loud cackle filled the room, and Arme's semi-conscious eyelids fluttered open, her heart clenching in icy fear.

'Who…who are you?' she whispered, her lips cracking as blood trickled down the wound from her head.

_Blood. _Her world spun. _Alone. _Dizziness was consuming her, the slow but solid _drip drip drip _of the blood pounding in her head.

'Don't worry dear.' The mysterious woman's voice uttered in her ear.

'You are absolutely…perfect.' And then she was turned over to the world of darkness, her eyes becoming a glowing, piercing _white._

* * *

**Lol. Prologues are very fun to write. :3 Review please! Give me some suggestions as well. **

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2: Entity

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**

* * *

**

_Would you understand if your body and mind was controlled not by yourself, but by a shadow of another? Would you understand if you weren't allowed to make your own choices, but forced to go down the path others had chosen for you? _

She stood above the tiny girl who was shivering and shaking with absolute fear, her small clenched hands drawn back.

'Please…don't kill me…'she whispered in a hollow voice, her small, bright eyes shining with unshed tears. Arme didn't even recognise herself as she let loose a loud, annoying cackle. Bearing the knife in one hand, she plunged it into the little girl's chest, feeling the warm blood against her hand.

_Would you understand if you were tortured every day, made to kill, made to thirst for blood? _

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'So alone..' she shuddered in the small, tiny room.

The dark, musky walls closed around her, as she crumpled down to the cold floor.

_Why…_The single word echoed around her head as torturous scenes of kill and blood ran through her head, choking out any other happy thoughts that might have remained. _I've got to remember…my past…2 years ago…._

'What happened?' she asked herself in despair. _Did I have a family? A life? _She struggled to clasp the memories in her brain, so close to her reach but darting out of the way just as she was about to clutch them.

_I don't understand…_

_Alone. Dizziness was consuming her, the slow but solid drip drip drip of the blood pounding in her head. 'Don't worry dear.' The mysterious woman's voice uttered in her ear. 'You are absolutely…perfect.' And then she was turned over to the world of darkness, her eyes becoming a glowing, piercing white._

That was the beginning of her existence, the beginning of her world. From the very first day she was born into darkness, fear and malice. She had remembered so clearly the way she had thirsted to kill, thirsted for death, and the way her eyes had glowed white with lust. She had remembered at those bad memories, when all the good were forgotten. The very first liquid she had longed for was not water, but blood.

_I can't remember…_She pounded on her head furiously and screamed out loud, wringing her hands out in frustration.

_Blood. _It covered her hands and her clothes, staining the once white cloth into murky browns and reds.

'I'm a monster.' she whispered in a strangled voice. 'An absolute monster.' she leapt out of the window in once nimble jump and landed in the black silhouettes of the bushes below with a soft rustle.

_Monster._ The word echoed in her ears. She ran, the wind whipping through her blood-matted hair as she deposited her worn-out shoes in the hollowed out burrow a rabbit had made. _Monster. _Unbearable voices chanted the same word over and over in her head.

_Help, help, help me…_

'Help…' A dull, painful voice croaked from afar, mixed into the clanging of swords and shields. Her sharp senses were alerted as she moved silently from around the bushes, swinging from a gnarled branch to land softly down on the target of the voice. A small, silver-haired girl was looking terrifyingly at a dirty-grey-haired boy, his eyes glowing with blood-lust. She could feel his emotions, as clear as one of her own. _Victory. Blood. _She saw the way he bared his teeth, pointing his kunai at his own sister, her sapphire eyes welling over in tears. 'No…'she cried out, burying her face in his shirt.

'I'm..your…sister…' she yelled in his ear, ignoring the kunai that was digging into her stomach. 'You're MY BROTHER!' She cried out hysterically, looking at his white eyes. 'I don't know you anymore…'she broke down.

'I DON'T KNOW YOU AT ALL!'

_Who have I become? _Arme's eyes watered at the conflicting thoughts that were going around in his head.

_Why am I killing…killing…my own…._They were broken off by a loud scream from the centre of his chest.

_I hate...myself..._

His sister was inching away ever so slowly, trying to escape his kunai. She made a dash into the black thicket, but the boy was faster. He grabbed her arm and twisted it, ignoring her wails of pain. _Blood. Pain. Sweet pain. _His mind was a blurred mess as she tried to pull apart the strings of his thinking. _Who am I? _Arme saw his eyes well with tears, overflowing from his blank eyes before he sliced his sister's wrist, his eyes dimming to an azure colour.

'No.' he whispered as he watched her eyes close slowly, the trickle of tainted blood falling onto the forest floor. 'No.' he said louder this time, shaking his sister in grief. _I'm so sorry…_

'Hello?' she asked in the cold tone she was meant to use while addressing new recruits.

'What do you want?' he shot back in a voice that was bordering hysteria. _I don't want to…I can't…_

_Foolish child. _A voice whispered in her head before her eyes went blank. _Sympathy will only drag you down. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Arme!' A loud voice snapped irritably in her ear.

'You're spacing out again!' Lady Kaze'aze growled under her breath before flicking her forehead harshly. 'Listen!'

'Yes, Ma'am,' she bowed respectfully, her purple hair shrouding her disgruntled expression.

'I want you to teach that boy.' She laughed, the disturbing sound echoing through the halls. 'What was his name again? Lasso? Lassy? Lass?'

_Lass. _'Lass, Ma'am.' She replied, shuffling her feet uncomfortably and monitoring a spider that was getting closer and closer to her worn-out sandals.

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' Kaze'aze frowned at the spider that was inching towards Arme's feet before pointing a gnarly hand at it, making it disintegrate into a pile of dust. 'Make sure you keep up appearances.' She ordered, picking up a glass of wine and swishing it her mouth.

'He must not find out that you aren't really my daughter, and that I'm not the Queen of Kanavan, but merely an evil soul in disguise.' She bent her mouth sickeningly close to Arme's ear. 'No-one has suspected anything, Arme. You have done a good job of keeping up a bitchy, spoilt brat personality.'

She laughed with fervour, spitting the wine out onto the floor. Arme felt the warm drops speckle onto her leg and shuddered.

'Thank you, Ma'am.'

'No need to thank!' She shouted hysterically, before flopping back onto the seat. 'Man, this wine is getting to me.' She lolled her tongue out, closely resembling a drunken dog.

'Now go!' She yelled, gesturing towards the iron doors that opened automatically.

'Yes, Ma'am.' Arme quietly tip-toed out of Kaze'aze's chambers and locked it, making sure not to disturb the beast inside. Then she slid down the large metal doors, sprawling down onto the cold ground.

'Another recruit.' She complained, flinging her arms out into the air. 'This teaching thing is getting old.' She hauled herself up and prepared to advance down into the silver-haired boy's room when she was hit by a wave of unusual vertigo.

_What? _She thought in her head as another sharp stab of nausea clouded her senses. _Don't hurt me. _A high-pitched voice squealed in her ear.

_I'm your friend...friend...friend..._The voice echoed, making her head spin and pound.

'Who are you?' She yelled in panic, brandishing her staff in various directions.

_I'm your...friend..._Arme's brows furrowed as she spun around swiftly, catching a glimpse of a red-haired girl, pale and almost translucent-like, whirling off into the sky.

_Friend...friend..._'Shut up!' she yelled, near tears as countless waves of queasiness overlapped her. She clenched her teeth together and waited for the pain to subside. She was disappointed when it didn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Mommy?' the small girl asked, her purple pigtails flying in the wind. _

_'Why do people kill one another?' The mother looked shocked before a tender expression reached her eyes and she patted her daughter on the head. _

_'Because they are selfish, worthless creatures that don't deserve any love.' She responded and a faraway look clouded her eyes._

_'Sometimes, they get haunted by the people that they have killed. That is a true reminder of their idiocy.' The little girl smiled in satisfaction of the response._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'Harsh words.' She mumbled as she stretched out onto the concrete, wincing at the headache the momentary blackout had given her. 'But true words.' She whispered again, before stumbling onto her clumsy feet and retreating back to her room and flopping down on her bed.

'_Sometimes, they get haunted by the people that they have killed. That is a true reminder of their idiocy.'_

Her eyes widened in fear. _Ghosts? _The logical part of her brain was rejecting this idea, but what other explanation could this situation hold? She shook her head in confusion, triggering her headache to pound even more than she had thought possible.

Had she killed that girl in the red dress?

_She stood above the tiny girl who was shivering and shaking with absolute fear, her small clenched hands drawn back. _

_'Please…don't kill me…'she whispered in a hollow voice, her small, bright eyes shining with unshed tears. Arme didn't even recognise herself as she let loose a loud, annoying cackle. Bearing the knife in one hand, she plunged it into the little girl's chest, feeling the warm blood against her hand._

Her world spun agonizingly slowly and she felt her headache increase in tempo with every slow second that passed.

_Ghosts. _They existed. _Haunting killers. _Which she was.

'_Because they are selfish, worthless creatures that don't deserve any love.'_

**

* * *

**Her painful musings were interrupted by a faint knock on the door, but before she could respond, the silver-haired boy stepped in the room, studying her intently with a pained expression before raising his arm slightly in greeting.

'Hi.' He said quietly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

'Lass?' She asked cheerfully, bounding to him and taking his hand. 'Um..so, this is your room…' She trailed off as he sat on the bed and immediately slipped under the covers.

'Hey!' She protested, grabbing him by the waist and trying to haul him out of the bed. 'You're not supposed to sleep just yet…' She broke off when she felt something wet on her hands.

'Lass…?' She asked, genuinely concerned for him as she drew back the covers to find him curled up in a painful ball.

'Don't touch me.' His voice was muffled by the pillow, but she could hear the bitterness in it.

'Lass, I….' She began, not sure of what to say when he pushed her away, his face lifting a little.

It was only then when she saw the tears that flowed down his cheeks, and the utter hatred that dwelled in his eyes.

* * *

**YUKI: -sugar high- SUGARSUGARSUGAR! :3**

**REMI: -sweatdrop-**

**YUKI: Come on Remi! SUGAR SUGAR! Where's your spirit!**

**REMI: -sweatdrop-**

**T_T**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while because I was busy training my saviour...''**

**Yeah, she's kinda noob. :3**

**ANYWAY, review and all that. **

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3: Inescapable

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

* * *

No escape was in reach, nothing was touchable, the fear barely tangible through the murky darkness.

He had wanted so badly to be distracted from the pain that filtered through, drowning him, pushing him under and under into the depths but never fully suffocating him, which was the true torture. Every time he opened his eyes into the world, he saw his sister, laughing at him in her carefree way, and the repeated image of him, his eyes wild and crazy plunging the knife into her. He saw his destructed town, piles of rubble and ash mounted high into the spaces that used to be their home. And now the daughter of that witch was looking down at him with her unusual purple eyes and silken hair, as if she really cared. She said something hesitantly, but he was too tired to listen. His eyes watered, and he angrily brushed away the offending tears that trickled out, pushing her away from him.

Friendship was only limited, like all good things.

He knew this from experience, so when she bent down to help him up from the bed, concern marring her features, he resisted. There was too much pain in his heart to pretend to be happy. And even when she had brought him food to his long-starved stomach, he couldn't bear to look up into the light, thinking it would only drown him again. He wanted to tell her to stop bothering, to stop helping him, but his mouth seemed like it was sewn shut.

For the longest while, he felt like he was truly drowning, truly running out of air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She saw the pure pain that lived within his eyes, clouding all his other emotions. It was the first time she had ever seen utter hatred on someone's face and for a short minute, she was glad that she had lost her own memories.

_Would I have looked like that? _She hesitantly placed her hand on his forehead and was shocked to find sticky, red blood on her fingers when she withdrew her hand.

'Lass!' She scolded, hauling him over her shoulder and dumping him into the bathtub, closely inspecting the full extent of the damage. 'I'm sorry I didn't see your injuries before…' She flushed in shame and bowed her head. She was meant to take care of him, to make sure he was in full strength to be able to battle. She removed his shirt, wadding it into a tight ball and dunking it into the bathtub full of warm water. She then proceeded to clean out the wound on his head, wincing slightly when the drops of blood tainted the steaming water in the tub.

'Are you okay now?' She asked him with a small smile, wringing out the shirt.

'Yeah.' He replied in monotone, his dirty silver hair hiding his large azure eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't-' she was cut off by the same cool, emotionless voice.

'You can go now.' He gestured towards the door, unbuckling his belt in stiff movements. Arme opened her mouth in protest but got cut off by the door that slammed in her face.

'Uh…what?' She called out weakly, but her tiny voice was lost in the indignant roar of the water.

'Looks like he's going to be a tough one.' A loud voice piped up next to her ear.

'Sidt?' She sighed in disdain, glaring at scarlet bird that was carelessly preening his feathers. 'You could at least be a bit more encouraging,' she muttered as she picked the bird up much to its delight, patting his head absent-mindedly.

'You know I only got you because of...' Sidt's eyes hardened with distaste and he prodded his beak onto her arm, ignoring her as she yelped in pain. 'Okay, okay.' She backed away, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

'I remember. Never talk about the _thing.' _She laughed as Sidt nodded enthusiastically, looking amusing, almost stupid as he waggled his ruby-tipped tail around. She was interrupted by a small cough. The azure-eyed boy was looking stonily at the small interchange between Arme and Sidt.

'If you don't mind, I would like to meet this Kaze'aze.' Lass's cold voice was twisted with something vaguely like anger.

Arme bowed her head and mentally slapped herself. Of course he would want to meet the one who brought him into the castle. She was an idiot for not thinking of it.

'And please...' he paused, a hint of a smirk playing around the edges of his downcast mouth. 'I would really cut the bowing crap if I were you.' He grimaced and bounded out of the room, leaving Arme gaping.

'Hmph.' She muttered under her breath once she had recovered, opening the door and ignoring him as she made her way down the passageway to Kaze'aze.

The purple-haired mage pressed an ear against Kaze'aze's door to make sure she wasn't on one of her drinking escapades before lightly knocking on the door twice. When there was no reply, she shrugged and entered, looking around at the empty room.

'Why hello...' the voice rasped in her ear, making her jump in surprise. Kaze'aze gave a loud, dark chuckle and trudged back to the velvet sofa that barely managed to accommodate her.

'I see you have come here to discuss the issue with that Lass.' She plucked a grape and offered it to her, frowning when Arme declined the offer.

'Yes, Ma'am.' She replied hastily as the grape got shoved in her mouth. 'He would like to meet you, Ma'am.' She bowed and chewed more forcefully than necessary on the sour grape, going a little green from the taste.

'I knew it was going to come to this...' Kaze'aze murmured with indifference, snapping her fingers. A red-haired girl whose hair was tied back in a messy bun stormed in with defiance and glared at her.

'What do you want, witch?' She spat at her, looking in the opposite direction.

'Aw, don't use that tone with me, Elesis.' Kaze'aze sighed, pretending to be hurt.

'Screw the 'don't use that tone with me' and get to the point.' Elesis looked a tad impatient, tapping her foot against the stone ground and waiting for Kaze'aze's command.

'Well, the new boy would like a ceremony.' Elesis nodded curtly and scribbled something down on a worn-out notepad.

'Uh..Ma'am I didn't mean a ceremony, I meant just a-' Arme was cut off by the deafening screech of Kaze'aze.

'Yes Ma'am.' She sighed and continued to observe the outside scenery.

'Make it grand. Make it big. Invite everyone.' Kaze'aze prattled on with the weary Elesis, who threw her hands up in a mock salute when they were finished, revealing her shiny Ssanggeom.

'A saviour...' Arme breathed in wonderment as the girl skipped off towards her duties.

'Yeah.' Kaze'aze laughed in merriment, pointing a hand at the departing figure. 'She's the best in swords an army can get. We're lucky we have her, though her temper can get the best of her sometimes.' Kaze'aze dismissed her with that statement and Arme left the room, heading back to Lass with a grim smile on her face. He was sprawled on the bed, his wet silver hair shrouding his face and his azure eyes. She was alarmed to see blood on the floor.

'Lass!' She yelled and picked up her staff from on the ground, rushing to see what had happened. The boy had cut two, deep bleeding gashes on his arms and was contentedly looking at them, frowning when tears had started to build in Arme's eyes.

'No, Lass! Are you stupid?' She shouted as she gathered all her mana in her staff and closed her eyes, sealing the wounds shut with one spell and shaking Lass back to reality.

'What are you, a masochist?' She lightly brushed her fingers across his skin to make sure there was no trace of scarring and fixed her indignant eyes on him.

'Something like that.' He replied with disinterest, standing back up and opening the door. 'So, can I meet her?' He asked again.

'You just cut yourself. And now you want to meet Kaze'aze?' Arme's voice was bordering hysteria. 'I don't know much about you, but are you some kind of psycho thrill-seeker?' Lass looked at her with a cold glare and she cowered backwards, throwing her hands up in despair.

'Geez, Lass.' She muttered.

'Why do you even care about me?' He asked with a hurt tone. 'I'm not worthy for you to care about.' She glared at him.

'I don't like to see people hurt okay?' She rummaged around her backpack to find a golden potion that she had constructed the night before. 'Drink it.' She ordered and when he didn't budge, she forced it down his throat, ignoring his splutters and complaints. 'And don't cut yourself again.' She murmured hauling herself upright and offering a hand to him.

'Where are we going?' He asked with a disgruntled tone, tearing his hand away and trudging after her.

'The banquet hall. They're having a ceremony for you.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'This is too much.' Lass groaned as he looked around the hall which was splendidly adorned with delicate white-gold flowers and myrtle tree leaves, each chair and sofa as plush and perfect as the last.

The ground was gleaming, probably hours of toil and hard work spent scrubbing the separate tiles. The tables were propped with delectable dishes, the wonderful aroma making his long-starved stomach growl in protest. Arme plopped herself down on a sofa and patted the space next to her, giving him a chicken leg that he promptly started chewing.

'Kaze'aze should be coming soon.' She began with a glazed expression as she bit happily into the tender flesh of the chicken. 'Don't look at me…' She protested, stuffing her face with a bunch of polished grapes. 'I just came with you for the food.' Lass sighed.

'Look, I really don't want to be here.' Arme stopped chewing her chicken leg and glared at him.

'Why are you so reclusive?' She muttered as propped her arms against the sofa. She winced when he shot a withering look at her and surrendered, backing away with her hands up in the air.

'Fine, let's go.' She clutched herself as the icy wind blew back her coat and whipped her hair.

'I'll head the other way.' Lass said, glowering at the snow that was beginning to settle on the ground in small, glistening heaps.

'Wh...?' He cut her off with another cold glance and she shut up. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered and hung her head. When she looked back up into the blizzard weather, he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She shivered in the cold breeze, the snowflakes swirling and melting as they contacted her bare skin. _Alone. _Darkness consumed her, overwhelming all other emotions.

'Not alone….' She gasped in pain. Reality hit her back like a ton of bricks.

Time passes. With each tick of the clock an everlasting bruise, with each pass of the hour a painful stab, it still passes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lass trudged through the snow, his tears blurring out the faint outline of the emerald mess on the snow and he ran, running away from the castle.

'You think you can escape that quickly?' Kaze'aze's voice cackled from behind him.

'Go away.' His voice was bitter, full of painful remorse. 'I hate you.' Kaze'aze tsked and circled him then cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

'Wait, where's Arme?' She looked genuinely concerned. 'I left her at the castle, in the courtyard.' Lass snapped back, trying to pry away from Kaze'aze's firm grasp.

'Alone?' She gasped in horror. Lass nodded slowly.

'Sidt wasn't there?'

'Yeah. What, is there some kind of problem?' He traced the patterns on the tree trunk in front of him but stopped midway when Kaze'aze's voice reached him.

'She can't be alone.' She growled and ran out of the woods, heading for the courtyard.

'Why?' Lass yelled after her, but then Sidt flew down from a sillhouted branch, perching precariously on his shoulder.

'She has a fear….' he began and shook his head. Even as the words trail away, being taken away by the winter breeze, Lass already knew.

_Fear of being alone. She has a fear of being alone._

**

* * *

**

:3

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but school has been absolute living HELL. Assignments, tests, piles and piles of homework…**

**Yeah, I think I'm just depressing you trying to explain it all. The next chapter will probably be up earlier. Unless I procrastinate my ass off. **

**Which is very likely. ;_;**

**-R**

**( There you go, Yuki. ) **


	4. Chapter 4: Weak

_Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:_

**A/N: GAHGAHGAH! Very very very very sorry I haven't updated. I was kind of hellbent on writing this chapter, but I deleted more than I've written. I'm not quite happy with this, but I guess this will have to do. I'm thinking about adding other couples in here as well, what do you think? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :3**

****

**

* * *

**

The forest was a blurred mess as he ran, stumbling blindly over the gnarled tree roots and wincing at the glaring sun that peered through the canopy's thick embrace.

The figure on the rock was wracked with sobs, her helpless form bent down onto the wet leafy carpet. She looked up at him and her expression shocked him. Her eyes were wide and blank, her cracked lips trembling and breathing as her arms wrapped around her middle as if trying to hold herself in.

_I'm coming, Arme.._

He pushed his body as it quivered from the effort and sped through the trees, dashing through them and forcing every inch of his being to get to her, to save her.

_Don't be afraid...Arme... _

The purple-haired girl let out a heart-wrenching wail that filled his ears and it rang through the forest, sending the rainbow-coloured birds screeching and flapping away into the distance.

'Lass...' She whispered, her weak frame shaking with fear as the blood drained from her face and she let loose another wild scream. She shook her face madly, as if to get rid of the scenes that were running around her head and the silver-haired boy finally collapsed next to her and panted.

'Arme...I'm sorry...Are you oka-?'

He was cut off by Arme who had swiftly produced a gleaming knife that fell on the ground with a soft plop as a huge grin began to spread on her face. She retrieved the knife and pressed it against her hand, ignoring the anger and shock on Lass's face. The first familiar tinges of joyous pain made her sigh in relief and she watched the warm red trail that trickled down her pale skin in satisfaction.

'Arme? What are you doing?' Lass's angry voice sounded muted through her hazy thoughts. _Escaping. _'Arme, stop!'His voice was on the verge of sounding desperate. _No..._

She felt delirious, like the world was spinning out of control going faster and faster until-

_Alone. You'll always be..._

The words coursed throughout her veins, making her reel a little before her eyes settled on the red blur on her hand. Everything around her became stained with red, the silver-haired boy in front of her, the forest, the trees, the sky-

She was falling into the vortex of blood.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Like so many times before, she was transported to _that _world. The world where everything was perfect, the world were everything was supposed to go like it should.

She had seen it so many times, each time it broke her heart and made her smile at the same time. The cheerful beams of her father, the light banter amongst her siblings and the big, gap-toothed grin of her little sister. The way she persevered through school, gaining the top marks. The only worries through _that _life were so naive, so simple.

Tragedy had made her bitter. Tragedy had made her unable to feel. She felt numb. She should have known that in the end she would be alone.

She should have known that every time she tried to hope, her hopes would be crushed.

She was fighting for air. Drowning underneath the constant battle of reality and fantasy. She wanted to continue to stay in that world. She didn't want to wake up again. Burning in her lungs made her alert. Because just like drowning, the longer you stay under the water, the more painful it gets. The harder it is to face the surface again.

But she had to, she knew. Sooner or later.

Her head broke through the surface.

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was silent. Almost deathly. The slight coo of the breeze fanned her sticky face as the blurred outline of Lass started to take shape. The outline had started to turn into solid shapes when she started hyperventilating.

'Y..you...' She pointed an accusing finger at Lass as hot, humiliated tears leaked out of her eyes. 'Y..you...saw...'

'Damn it!' She yelled at the startled boy and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind in her wake. She ran, pain stabbing through her chest until she collapsed from the sheer exertion of energy. 'Damn it...' She repeated, her face flushed red.

'He saw me...in my weakest state...now what will he think of me?' She growled in anguish.

'He now thinks that I am...weak...a weakling...' She buried her head in her hands and sighed, sitting on the edge of the riverbank and hearing the muted chirps of the birds.

'Geez Arme...' an exasperated voice pierced her thoughts. 'Always trying to look strong, never admitting your weaknesses, always trying to help others and forgetting about yourself...'

The beautiful bird perched on her shoulders and pecked her nose playfully. 'That is just like you.' Arme frowned at the bird and hauled herself up, wobbling slightly then toppling over. The water below her swirled as her eyes widened. Sidt's alarmed squawk rung in her ears as she felt the air rush past her ears.

_I'm...falling..._

_Falling..._

She felt her face skim the water lightly then she was lifted up by a strong pair of hands. _Lass? _Her face flushed with the previous humiliation and she stubbornly turned her head away.

'Are you always so clumsy?' Lass asked gruffly as she slapped his hand away. Her cheeks coloured again as she realised she was saved by him once again. _I don't need saving..._

'I don't need saving!' She yelled once then started to run. _I can do this...alone..._ Lass grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her into a firm lock, crushing her weak attempt at struggling out.

'Why Arme?' He questioned fiercely. 'Why do you always struggle to make yourself do things by yourself? Why do you never seek out the help of others?' He shook his head, making the silver tendrils of hair flop messily about. Her eyes were itching and she struggled to make sense of what he was saying.

'I...I...' She watched his face distort into fear.

'Arme...what's going on? Why are you crying?' His voice was soon a faded memory at the back of his head.

_Why am I crying?_ She wiped away the tears with the back of her torn jacket sleeve but they kept flowing.

Her eyes widened. 'I...won't...

'_I will not cry.' The slight sound of the unlocking of the door alerted her senses. __They're coming._

'_I will not cry.' The footsteps echoed throughout the house and her hands quivered in utmost fear, gripping the knife that her mother always kept under her pillow._

'_I...I...' Her vision became blurred with salty tears as the faint voice breathed next to her. _

'_Hello.' I will not cry. 'What is your name?' She felt the tip of the blade touch her throat, sickeningly cold. 'I…I…will…not…..cry…' She whispered in a hoarse voice and attempted to wrench herself out of the attacker's steel grip. Her hand trembled as she tried to aim the knife towards him, but he knocked it out of her hand easily, sending it clattering to the stone floor._

She returned to sanity once more, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the salty tears that had leaked out of her eyes subsided. She opened her mouth to finish her sentence but all came out was a broke whisper and the sanity left her once more. 'Because I can't...I won't...cry...'

_Arme leapt back, frightened as the sudden intrusion of a red-headed swordswoman bounded into the room, slashing the attacker ferociously. The two engaged in a long, hard battle and Arme curled up in the corner, her eyes wide as she watched her saviour wipe the sweat of her forehead and charge back into the black cloaked man. _

'_I want to become like you!' the tiny Arme had exclaimed to the redhead, jumping excitedly in front of her. 'I want to save people and protect people as well!' _

Her eyes opened wide into the blank stare of Lass who was leaning over her with a concerned expression on his face.

'A...arme?' He murmured cautiously, as if one word could make her break. She hated how he talked to her like this. She hated how everyone who knew about her fear of being alone would make her feel like this. So weak, so fragile. Like a porcelain doll, that one whispered word could blow her away into shattered fragments. She didn't want to be weak; she didn't want to be fragile. She wanted to protect people.

She wanted save them.

But she was so confused. Why did her memories come back? Why did they suddenly flood her mind with so much vividness she couldn't place the past between the present? And how come she felt this invisible tug between her and Lass? Did she know him from before? Was he, like so many others wiped out from her mind as well?

She didn't like the feeling of being confused. It felt like someone was tampering with her brain, placing the muddled puzzle pieces back together.

'Are you okay?' A soft voice said in her ear, startling out of her musings.

'Yeah, of course!' She raised her fist to his in cheerfulness and opened her mouth again.

'I'm just perfectly...fine...' She fell backward but was lifted up by a pair of delicate hands.

_The..the..._

The girl in the red dress had appeared, lifting her off the ground and back onto the riverbank as she smiled at her with a gap-toothed grin.

_'Don't be scared...I'm your friend remember?' _

Arme shivered as the cold breeze raised goose bumps on her skin. She ignored Lass who was staring weirdly at her and flinched when something warm was put over her shoulders. She turned and looked at what it was and was surprised to see the red shawl that the girl had been wearing now draped over her petite form. The little girl smiled and offered her hand.

_'Come with me...' _

Strangely hypnotised, Arme began to follow the small girl that danced gracefully out of the thickest part of the forest and into the outside road.

_'You see? I am your friend.' _

Arme didn't notice Lass staring at the white, rusted truck that was coming along in the middle of the road, directly in line to the little girl who was spiralling along the road, looking perfectly content. Arme was watching how happy the girl was, how beautiful her hair looked as the sun shone into the translucent threads before she saw the truck as well.

And because her instincts told her to run away and hide, she didn't.

_'I want to save people.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I just realised something. I have lots of random burst of inspiration that I can't seem to fit into oneshots. So I write them in my chaptered stories. BUT, when I do write them in my chaptered stories, they don't make any sense because the storyline isn't you know. o_O  
Well, that sucks. -.- But don't you get the feeling like you really want to write something? And your fingers just start magically moving/ (or this case, typing) and you suddenly write a thousand words in under ten minutes. o_e  
Anyway, enough of my retarded rant. Please offer some critique and what is the thingamajig called again? Oh right...reviewing...  
(I am probably going to regret writing this rant. )**

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5: Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

Lights flickered above her eyes, suspended on invisible threads. They pushed back and forth, back and forth, making her feel sick.

Waves of irrepressible vertigo overlapped her and she opened her eyes, only to find blankness. Time stopped, only the faint ticking of the clock the coldness was gone and a warm pair of arms wrapped around her, violently pushing her away from the light, away from the distant ticking and away from the blankness.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hello?' The familiar voice breathed in her ear, making her shudder with fear.

'Yes, Ma'….' Her world spun as she quickly sat up from the bed and collapsed back down.

'So…I heard you got involved in some sort of car accident.' The voice chuckled darkly and poured a glass of water next to her bed.

'Yes….Ma'am.' She replied weakly and reached out for the water, chugging it down thirstily.

'That hateful boy was also involved, am I correct?' Kaze'aze's questions were making her dizzy.

'Yes…' She replied deliriously and fell back onto the bed. 'Yes…Yes! Lass…..are you…okay?' She muttered and struggled to lurch to her feet to Lass's room. 'I hope…you…' She lost her footing fell back onto the cold stone floor. The evil, menacing laugh of Kaze'aze was all she heard before she lay back on the floor, no more energy left.

'Are…okay..' She finished with a smile and curled up in a ball one the cold stone floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lass spotted the girl lying weakly on the floor, red-tinged cheeks chafed from the cold.

'Urgh…you stupid girl…' he whispered and carried her, bridal style to the room inside. 'Why…?' He asked the bird that was sleeping near her chest. 'Why does she obey Kaze'aze so willingly? Even if she is her daughter, why?' He shook his head in confusion.

'Why…how could anyone….' Sidt opened one eye and sighed, but Lass was oblivious to his presence.

'She doesn't know….what Kaze'aze…has done….' Lass cried out and punched the wall in fury. 'What she has done….to me…to my sister…' Sidt watched his outburst of anger solemnly.

The wind blew at her hair softly and she looked beautiful, her cheeks red and her strange purple eyes half hidden underneath her fluttering eyelids. Over the course of the 5 weeks he had been staying here, he had learned that she hated to beaten, loved cooking, sucked at sewing and hated wearing fancy clothes. She smiled all the time, unlike him who either wore an expressionless stare or a deep frown. But she had punched the air once when he had smiled at her fail dessert making skills.

'You smiled!' She yelled enthusiastically as she hugged him, making him blush lightly. He had gagged when the experiment of lemon curd slice had been forced down his throat and turned a strange shade of green when it had gone down.

Dessert making was obviously not her forte in cooking.

'Lass…' She murmured, and wriggled towards him, still wrapped around in her blanket.

'So….hot…' She muttered deliriously. 'Lass...hi' She murmured at kicked off the covers, standing up and wobbling a bit. Her arm brushed his face.

'Arme...you're unnaturally warm...' He placed his hand over her head and his eyes widened. Normally, she would be the one who would complain of the cold and retrieve her trusty hot water bottle. This time, her skin felt like it was on fire.

'Arme, you're burning!' He yelled as she hoisted herself out of the blanket and into the small kitchen.

A few minutes later, he could hear a loud and frightening crash and the sound of a whimper. 'Arme!' He raced towards the kitchen and saw her sticking her head in the fridge.

'Cold…' She whispered and slumped against a package of frozen peas. 'I need….cold….' Arme faced him for the first time and began to tap his bandaged arm. She strapped the cold peas to her forehead using an elastic band and smiled at him. Lass looked away and got her to the room where she had picked up and was pondering over a small book.

'Hmm…' she muttered, poring over the numbered pages. 'Tomorrow we have…school….' She sighed and flipped over the next page where her eyes widened. 'And then next week we have the Autumn Festival, then the proficiency and fighting tests!' She slumped back on the bed, the package of frozen peas taped to her head.

'So busy..' She murmured, clutching Sidt who squawked indignantly.

'I still have to study for the tests…and prepare my stall for the Autumn Festival…' She winked at Lass who immediately turned a dark shade of pink. 'Help me would you, Lass?' She asked and then, not waiting for an answer, bounded off to the wardrobe and pulled out two neatly ironed uniforms. 'That's mine,' she pointed to the white blouse, plaid purple skirt and tie. 'And that's yours.' She lifted up the grey trousers and shirt and dumped it on his head.

'Try it on~' She sung enthusiastically and watched him. 'Go on, try it on~' She frowned. Lass fidgeted and glared at her.

'Try it on. Try it on.' She began chanting it like a mantra before Lass ushered her out and began changing into the uniform. He sat on the bed and began laughing his head off, tears streaming down his face. 'What's so funny?' Arme asked from outside and when the only response was a funny sounding snort, she kicked the door down and was met with an accusing finger.

'Stupid girl.' He responded and was met by a withering glare from Arme.

'Don't call me...STUPID GIRL!' She yelled and chased him up and down the hallway, trying to cast fire bolts at him. He simply turned invisible.

'Oi!' She yelled, frustrated. 'That's cheating!' He smirked and ignored her.

_I've forgotten…._

…_what fun feels like. _

_I've forgotten…._

…_how to live again.._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'_The elite class, the Grand Chase...Isn't that a new member? And the silver-haired boy that she's dragging...he looks so...sour...' _

Hushed murmurs echoed through the hall of Sakura High, as Arme tried to keep a low profile, bending her head down so her purple locks would hide her face.

_The elite class..._She smiled and remembered looking surprised when Kaze'aze had suddenly withdrawn her application for the mainstream class and forced her to apply for the test to get into the Grand Chase. She was even more surprised when Lass got in as well.

'_Isn't that girl...' _Arme stiffened and turned her piercing eyes to the source of the sound. She didn't hear anymore, but she ran towards the block dragged Lass to the first class, History. Watching tensely around her, she unpacked her notebook and sat rigidly on her seat, fidgeting around.

_I mustn't let anyone know that I am...a killer...a blood-thirsty..killer..._She slouched into her seat and sighed, looking through the obscurely shaped window. The sky was blue today, and no clouds were present beneath the beams of warm, radiant light that bathed her face. _No one will find out. _She promised herself weakly, as if trying to convince herself. _How could they anyway? _Then her eyes shot to Lass, who was glaring at the other members of the elite class that had walked in. A blue-haired girl with mismatched eyes, who was holding a science book in her hand and a black haired, arrogant looking boy walked inside the classroom. Following them was a flustered looking Elesis and a smirking indigo haired boy. Last of all, a beautiful blonde walked in and gave Arme a thumbs up and was scolded by the green-eyed, axe wielding druid.

Arme shrunk back shyly in her seat as she was approached by Elesis. Her uniform was messed up and her tie was hung loosely around her neck. A burnt piece of toast was wedged firmly in her mouth as she waved a hello.

_Elesis...she knows..._  
'Yo!' She yelled at the startled mage who held up her own gesture. 'Aren't you the one that K-' She was interrupted by Arme who was furiously clapping her hand over her mouth. Arme's face flushed in embarrassment as she pulled Elesis into a secluded corner.

'Don't you know that if my secret gets told, you could be in huge trouble?' She muttered to the oblivious redhead that was still chewing on the piece of toast.

'Really?' She replied and her scarlet orbs widened in distaste. 'Oh, okay...I won't mention it then..' Arme sighed again, but this time in relief. Elesis flashed a grin at her and winced as her stomach rumbled.

'Erm...sorry, I can't really cook you see, and we've run out of junk food at our house...and Ronan won't get me any..'

Arme looked up in confusion. 'As in the blue-haired jerk that was teasing me just then.' Elesis explained.

'You and Ronan live together?' Arme asked, surprised. 'Yeah, any problems?' Elesis cracked her knuckles and braced herself for a fit of teasing.

'Uh, none..' Arme whimpered as the redhead's temper got the better of her.

'Sorry, sorry,' Elesis sighed and slapped herself on the head. 'I sometimes have anger management issues...Ronan's always telling me to chill out...' Her stomach made another rumble and she cursed. 'I really have to go and eat some of that healthy stuff that Ronan always packs..' She apologised and ran off towards the Grand Chase's classroom. Arme smiled and made her way back to the classroom as well where she was met by Lass who was looking weirdly at her.

'What?' She asked, feeling self-conscious.

'Nothing.' He replied nonchalantly but continued to stare intensely at her. She sat back at her desk and scribbled down notes, occasionally stifling a yawn. She had spent all night yesterday organising the school festival as soon as her fever had gone down. It was the perfect opportunity to present her skills to Lass and the other members of the Chase.

Ever since she had started training him, he had dodged every fire bolt she had thrown neatly, avoided all the meteors she had casted at him, and turned invisible every time she had tried to slash at him with her staff. She was not used to getting beaten, as the legendary magician in Kaze'aze's castle. She would try and prove worthier than him through academics instead.

With this thought in mind, she clutched her pen tighter and focused on what the teacher was saying, waiting for the day to drag by.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tired..._

She yawned and placed her head in her hands, slumping forward on her seat.

_So tired..._

'So the cake stall will be running from 3pm to 7pm and the Fishing game will be held for...' She muttered, trailing off at the end and stretching.

'Can't stop...' She scribbled down some calculations and got to work designing the sign for one of the stalls.

'Must...keep...going...' But inside she knew the real reason why she had to prove herself.

Two mysterious figures that matched the exact description of the ones in Kaze'aze's castle? Coming 3 weeks before graduation? Getting into the Grand Chase? For Arme, it was too much coincidental to be true. Someone would find out, sooner or later. Her eyelids drooped down heavily as she struggled to overcome the overwhelming sleepiness.

'Got to keep...' Her head slumped to the back of her chair as her breathing pierced the room. The quiet, inconspicuous figure carried a small blanket and pulled it over her, then not sleeping himself, began to watch her dream.

'Stupid, stupid girl...' He whispered.

* * *

**Ahaha! Chapter five is finished~**

**See, I didn't procrastinate! :D Thank you for all your reviews! Love you guys~ **

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GC...WOOHOO. I WISH I DID. THEN I COULD OWN RONAN. :D –evil laugh-_

**A/N: Okay...so the angst-y weird-ish bit is over~ Time for the Arme and Lass part to begin...Arme and Lass...Arme and Lass...Arme and Lass..-Dreamy look- Okay, I'm out of my trance! Enjoy this chapter guys! Remember to review~ -huggles everyone that reviewed-**

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid girl...'_

'Don't call me...stupid...' Arme muttered in her sleep and opened her eyes, blinking as the light almost blinded her.

She placed her freezing feet on the ground and hugged herself as she pulled on her crumpled uniform. Brushing her teeth almost mechanically, she went into Lass's room, droopy-eyed and still sleepy.

'Hi.' He muttered. He looked surprisingly alert, and his uniform was worn the way she hated it, the top two buttons unbuttoned and the tie hung loosely down his chest.

'Geez,' she snapped and fiddled with the clear button, ignoring his suppressed flush. She yanked his tie in the correct position, hauled her schoolbag over her shoulders and walked out the door.

'Didn't you forget breakfast?' He asked her, smirking as she punched his arm and stormed her way back in, grabbing an apple and some toast. She crunched into the apple, holding it delicately in mouth as she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail.

'Did you even talk to Kaze'aze yet?' She murmured, knowing even in her dishevelled state that the word would bring back painful memories for him.

'Gee, why the sudden change of topic?' He shot back, trying to sound like he didn't care. His voice instead sounded tense and protective, like there was some secret that he didn't want her to know. Kaze'aze had called him in yesterday and Arme could practically feel the hatred oozing out of the rooms doors. Running back to her safe haven, she had wondered curiously if Lass was alright.

'Seriously though,' keeping her tone light, 'What did you guys talk about?' Lass clenched his fists tightly.

'Don't.' He hissed under his breath. 'Don't ever talk about her like she is a human being.' His whole form began to shake.

'Don't ever even mention her name. She disgusts me. You disgust me.' He whispered and his eyes widened.

'I...I...' Arme croaked out. 'I...disgust you..?' She asked, her face blank.

'Arme…you're…you're her…illegitimate child.' He muttered and she could feel the hatred that was seeping into his voice.

'Something that was her creation…of course…it disgusts me..' Arme felt the breaths being taking out of her, without command and her heart thumping frantically out of her chest.

_So he hates me…so what? _She thought with anguish as tears started leaking out of her purple eyes.

_Why do I care? _She shouted at herself internally as she watched his hard blue eyes soften. It was the first time she saw them wholly. They were beautiful. Framed by thick lashes, they were pure sapphire, with hints of flecked silver. The held so much depth, she could almost..

_Beautiful…_

She gasped and ran out of the path, listening to him shout after her.

_Why…why…_ She saw him shrug and make his way back to the school. _I promised myself, not to make myself weak…_She felt anger fill her up as she retrieved her staff from her backpack and released a loud, 'Meteor!' The streaks of gold crashed to the ground, destructing the trees and vegetation nearby.

'Meteor…' She whispered again and the clash of the rocks could be heard. She lay back on the damp leaves and undergrowth and fiddled with her tie.

_Weak. _The word repeated in her head, over and over again. _That's all you'll ever…_

'Shut up!' She yelled. 'Shut up…'She said softly.

_The question that's on my mind is...__Why do I care so much?_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Nobody wants her...' The hushed voices could be heard from outside as the small purple haired girl opened her eyes blearily. _

_'That child, she's so stubborn, she's weak...she's useless in this house. She's worthless..' The girl's eyes filled with tears as they continued to mock her. The words chanted in her head. _Weak...stubborn...useless..._ '_

_I'm...not...' She gasped, fighting to keep the tears at bay. _

_'Don't say that, she might hear..' Another voice scolded at the original speaker who snorted in disbelief. _

_'Are you serious? She's so stupid, she probably can't even..' The child blocked her ears and shook her head furiously. _

_'I'm...not..' She continued to chant, over and over, fiercely trying to convince herself. _

'_Don't!' A strangely familiar voice shouted above the din. 'Don't ever say that she's weak, stubborn or useless! She's the strongest person I know, every day putting a smile on her face. I...I...want to protect her. I want to protect her smile. To make sure that it's on her face every day, even if everybody else is frowning!' _

_The child felt her face light up. 'For now, I'll keep on smiling..' She promised herself. 'I'll try hard to be happy.'_

'_Because...because...' She snuggled deeper in her blanket, tears of happiness streaming down her face. 'I...do it for him...I'll do it for-'_

That voice...It sounded so familiar. Arme lay in a daze, perched on the edge of the log.

_I wonder why I keep getting these flashbacks..._She leapt off the log and stretched. _It started when Lass came...it hasn't stopped…why..Why do I feel like this? _Arme paced around the forest, the musky scent calming her somewhat.

'But..but..' She whispered. 'I'm not..Kaze'aze's…daughter…' A huge grin began to spread across her face.

'Lass..he won't hate me..' She cried out and began to run back to the boy, her hair swinging in the breeze.

_But you're afraid…_a voice whispered in her head. _You're afraid to go back into that world of dreams and love, where everything that you've worked for could be so easily broken…_Arme ignored that thought and continued running, stumbling blindly over the forest floor as her un-coordination kicked in. _You're afraid….of losing everything…_She squeezed her eyes shut and leapt over a shrub, clenching her hands tightly. _And you know why he makes such an impact on you, you know…deep in your heart…you-_Arme glowered and punched a nearby tree, its form shaking with the force she put in.

'What do you know..?' She whispered. 'No matter how much someone says they care…'

_In the end…you are always…._

_Alone._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Where was everyone? Where was Sidt? Where was…Lass?

Was she drowning in the sea of insensate loneliness? Why couldn't she love? Why couldn't she be like every other human being? All she ever wanted….was to fit in. All she ever wanted was for people to stop treating her like she was fragile. All she wanted was to prove that she could be strong. Why did this always happen?

She was strong, wasn't she? Why was she scared to be alone? Why? Why?_ Why?_

_Shh…it's okay…_She swivelled to meet the voice and she was surprised to see the azure-eyed thief.

_Everything…it's going to be fine…_How did the roles become reversed? When he had come to the castle…he was the weaker one, she was the stronger one. How did _he_ end up saving _her_, end up comforting _her_?

'No….everything's not going to be fine..'She murmured. 'Why are you the only one who is making me so confused? Why are you the one who seems to always rescue me? Why…why does it have to be you?'

_Because…_

'Because what?' She yelled, tears of frustration brimming her eyes.

'Ever since you came…I've been…enduring this. Ever since you came, the mask that was made for everyone else…it has been _broken_.' Arme's tears over-flowed. 'How…how did you see through it? How did you find it, where everyone else had been fooled?'_ Arme, stop…it's fine…come with me…_A hand reached out to touch her shoulder lightly. She came with him and the world that they were in closed up on her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dazzling, deep blue. That was the first thing she noticed when her eyes had fluttered open. Then utter, complete humiliation. Had she really said all those vulnerable things to him? And how did he even go into the world that she went into when she was enveloped by lonesomeness?

'Urgnn..' She groaned at the way her voice sounded and coughed.

'Arme..I'm sorry…'Lass started, looking ashamedly down at the ground.

'No..no..' She croaked. 'It was my own fault for running away…' Lass continued to stare at the ground.

'Lass…I need to tell you something…' She fixed her large purple eyes on him. 'I'm…I'm not…Kaze'aze's…daughter..' She whispered, examining his expression with careful eyes.

'You're…not?' He muttered in disbelief. 'But…you said….she said…' Arme shook her head.

'Lies.' She explained. 'Pure lies, to keep the castle under control and prevent Serdin from wreaking havoc on Kanavan again.' Lass's shocked gaze made her fidget uncomfortably in her seat.

'So…all your life, you've just been living a lie? Living different identities?'

Arme winced. 'Yeah…I guess so…'

The tears started to fall as much as she tried to hold them in, as much as she tried to not look weak..they kept falling. Her broken sobs echoed through the room as the thief put his arm around her awkwardly. 'I'm..sorry..' Her muffled voice choked out. 'I'm sorry for lying…I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…'

_I'm sorry…I ever….fell for you…._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Lady Kaze'aze…' a blue-haired child stammered.

'Hmm?' She responded absentmindedly.

'An enemy has appeared…' he whispered.

'Hmph, I'm sure…we'll be able to take it down…' The child swallowed thickly.

'It's in our own alliance.' Kaze'aze fixed her glare on him.

'Name?' The child shivered. 'Lass.'

* * *

**Hehehe. x3**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it! As always, review! **

**-R**


End file.
